ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The dead Island
The dead Island is the 6th episode of the first battle of the first season of Ben 10 : Cosmic War. Plot Ray : they think that all what I have is FX robots, let me show how the death is walking. Then He said : Jen prepare the virus-Z to be launched on the Red Island, they'll be there in 2 days at least. the rocket fall on a farm the farmer walked to it he touch it . He start transforming into a zombie. Kevin : We will reach the Red Island in two days. Ben : Why did they call it the red Island.Kevin : do you to know? Ben : Yes. Kevin : Ask them when we reach it, hey Gwen why you are not talking? Gwen : I was happy to return home ,but now we are out for days or maybe a month. Ben : I know , this is ridiculous, We were eating burger , suddenly we are in the space fighting FX robots.Kevin : We thought them like the other enemies. Two days later..... Kevin : After crossing this huge wooden bridge we will be in the Red Island. Gwen : They maybe happy sleeping with their family in peace, and we are at risk. Ben : Come on Gwen the weather is good and we are happy don't disturb our happiness. Kevin : What a long bridge , We should cross it before sunset. When they entered the Red Island , the time was sunset. A man attacked them with a farming tool while shouting. Kevin absorbed metal and said : we have a crazy problem. The man : wait you are not one of those things. Kevin : Things? The man: are you coming from another planet? Gwen : Yes we are humans. Kevin : What is that weapon? The man : It's not a weapon, It's a farming tool. Kevin : Ahaaa. The man : Come on get inside the house before on of those things come and eat your heads. Ben : Eat our heads??!! In the house... the Man : That stupid farmer I told him to kill that crazy zombie. Ben : zombie. The man: yes , zombies are in the north of the Island , sometimes they came here but they didn't kill or transform any one in the south, oh I didn't tell you my name , I am mr.tail, nice to meet you, I'm going to tell my daughter to prepare the dinner. Kevin : this man is crazy or maybe he joking. A girl : no he is not. Kevin : oh ooops aaa hello.The girl: I'm lo, A farmer in the northern side of the Village (the Island) found transformed to a zombie. Mr.Tail entered the room again with his little daughter and said : they say that the zombies now are about 30 zombies. Ben : how many people are in this Island. Lo: 150. Gwen : oh no, is there any other one live here. Mr.Tail: my wife is dead and my brother works in the army. Kevin : when did you find that man ? He said: 2 days ago. Lo talking to her sister: let's check out the food Lily. At the dinner.... mr.Tail : I'm hearing something. He looked from the window then he said : they are coming. Lo :What ???! Mr.Tail held a shotgun . Lo : dad please , don't open the door. We can't stay here like cowards. Lo: I want to stay like cowards. Tail : so go and your sister to your room, what about you aliens? Kevin : if you are crazy we should help you. Gwen : Kevin!!. Ben : I know it's crazy but we are plumbers and we should help. Gwen : Ok , you win. Kevin absorbed metal. Tail opened the door and started shooting the zombies. Kevin made a metal hammers and attacked them. Ben got out also and transformed into GreenArms: GreenArms. Gwen : like fourArms. GreenArms but stronger. He grew some grass and caught the zombies using them,then he threw them and threw thorns made of grass at them. Tail : there is more of them , follow me. Kevin : wait we won't use your ahhh...old vehicle. When they were moving in the truck.....Mr.Tail : They say that the cuase of the transformations is a rocket with a virus , they say that there is some words on the rocket. Gwen : What are those words. Mr.Tail: (Virus-Z)and (Ray Forces). Gwen : that's it Ray sent the rocket 2 days ago because he knew that we will reach the Red Island in 2 days. Ben : How do you think he knew. Gwen : I have no idea. Kevin : We have problems, about 8 zombies are coming. Ben jumped and transformed into Armodrillo. Kevin stopped the truck. Gwen : Ben , what are you doing? Armodrillo : I don't want them to follow us or reach the southren houses, I'll catch you later. Mr.Tail : follow us using this way. Kevin started moving. Gwen : Kevin , What are you doing we can't leave him. Kevin : the man know what he is doing. Armodrillo started destroying the road and threwing rocks at the zombies. They reached a truck stopping and a man is fighting the zombies with the same tybe of shotguns that Mr.Tail is using. Mr.Tail : this is Mr.Dan .He held his shotgun went to join Mr.Dan fighting. Kevin took the shotgun from Mr.Tail and said : you won't kill an insect with those rocks bullets. Mr.Tail : please don't break it, my grandfather gave it to me. Kevin : Ok , But use this , it's a laser rifle, it's called (3d sun). Mr.Tail : How to use it. Gwen : Hold the button until it stopped and wait for a moments and keep attacking , Waitting more will give you long time to work, But if it didn't work that's mean it's out of ammo, here is the ammo box.Mr.Dan : What are those Mr.Tail. Mr.Tail : Aliens are trying to help us , they are plumbers. after kiling some of them , more zombies came but with a little diffrent appearance. Gwen : There are different zombies over there crying. XLR8 came and said : Am I late? Kevin : no the right time, I got an idea. Ben returned to human and said : What? Kevin: Can you fix their DNA with the DNA converter. Gwen : it's a virus. Kevin : let's try. Ben : Unlimitrix , Run the DNA converter. Unlimitrix : DNA converter is working. Ben : scan the DNA and fix it. Unlimitrix : sorry this DNA can't be fixed. Gwen : Try fixing the type who are crying. Ben : Scan the DNA and fix it. Unlimitrix : The DNA is fixed successfully. Ben : fix all the similar DNA. Unlimitrix : The DNA converter started fixing all the similar DNA forms. Gwen saved all the fixed people. Mr.Dan : the good thing that all zombies that we killed are from the type that can't be fixed. one of the zombies that Ben killed that wasn't really killed, He used a stick to take a rock of him , then he started moving to Mr.Tail's house. The zombie started breaking the window. Lily : Lo, what is this sound? Lo : something is breaking the window. The zombie got out of the window. Lo : Lily , go and hide in the down staires . Lily : What about you ? Lo : I'll catch you later. lily went to the down staires. Lo held a shotgun and tried to kill him, she missed the first shot. Lo : I'm a really bad hunter. She missed the second and the third shot, The gun was out of bullets. she got out of the living room and tried to close it with a chair. The zombie was pushing the chair too . Ben transformed into swampfire : where is the rocket that causes the virus. Mr.Tail : north west , it's in a big farm with a red building. SwampFire digged until he thought that he reached north west. Swampfire : I think I should stop digging. Zombies attacked. SwampFire fought them. The Zombie in Mr.Tails house pushed everything. Lo went to the kitchen . Lo : I'll find here some rocks, the rocks fell of her hands. she threw the bullets at him , then she held a knife and put it in his arm. The zombie fell down . She tied him and ran. When she opened the down stairs door he followed her but he was stuck. He fell and his leg was cut. Her little sister was hiding. she opened the big furnace door and stood bhind it. The air wich coming from the furnace burned the zombie. Lily pushed a wagon that pushed him into the furnace. Lo : Good job Lily. She closed the furnace and raised heat . SwampFire : this so much , I can't reach the rocket fast, there is cured people. some of the cured people waked up , they were scared. SwampFire : Don't be afraid ,I am a friend , I saved you, help me to get out with the others. A man : There is more . SwampFire I will take care of them , try to escape. SwampFire turned Ultimate. Ultimate SwampFire : Ultimate SwampFire. Mr.Tail : let's check out what happened to my duaghters. Mr.Tail : The window is broken, .....down staires. Lo : We are here dad. Tail: What happend ? Lo : A zombie got in I opened the furnace to burn him but Lily pushed him into the furnace. Mr.Tail : Really. Ultimate SwampFire found the place and helped the survivals. Kevin and Gwen came. Kevin : I think you had problems. Ultimate SwampFire : alot of them. He burned the rocket and the seeds, the virus can't damage anyone again. Ben returned then said : Mission ended , right ? Kevin : nearly there is some of them. after they finished there work... the villagers : thank you for saving us. Ben : it's our job. Lo : I think wil stay here for a day. Mr.Tail : or more. Ben : I don't think we will stay here for long. Lo : what we can do to thank you for this. Gwen : your welcome , this is our job , and we should go as fast as we can to keep you safe , The guys who sent the rocket sent it to kill us not to kill you. Kevin : I know how to thank us. Gwen : Kevin !!! Kevin : What ?We are going to cross this big bay, do you have a ship or something. A villager : I think , but we should take a little time to prepare it. Ben : how long. The villager : about a day or two. Ben : Ok I think that is good. Kevin : so you should make it fast because the day ended and I need to sleep. Everybody was looking at him. Kevin : what no one here like my jokes, oh come on. Major Events *Semi changed zombie aliens are cured *Zombies are all killed *Ben used the DNA converter for the first time in Ben 10 : Cosmic War *Ultimate SwampFire and Armodrillo made his CosmicWar debut Alien debuts *Ultimate SwampFire *Armodrillo Characters *Ben *Kevin *Gwen Villians *Zombie aliens *Ray Aliens used *armodrillo *XLR8 *GreenArms *SwampFire **Ultimate SwampFire Trivia *The episode is called the Dead Island which Refers to the Island's name (The red Isalnd) Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 : Cosmic War Episode Category:Bad Grammar